


Consolation

by limewire



Series: A Hunter's Woes Written in Green [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, The Farm (Destiny), The Red War (Destiny), lesbian titan yoinks him out of sulking, local gay hunter is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: The City has fallen and Guardians gather in the Farm for refuge. Keylime-3 taking it the opposite of lightly as his best friend, Fuschia-5, tries to pull him out of his mood.





	Consolation

Perched atop the highest point of the camp dubbed the Farm, a Hunter perched. Watching the Shard in the Dark Forest, he is nothing but restless. It's only been a couple days since the City was taken over by the new threat named the Cabal, but it already felt like an eternity. Maybe it was his Light being lost that was warping his time perception, but who knows.

“Get down from there.”

“Fuck off, Fuschia.”

It was one of his fireteam members and long time friends calling him down, a Titan named Fuschia-5.

The hot pink accented Exo looked up to the sulking Hunter with a disappointed hum, moving to carefully climb up the structure to reach him herself.

“You can't sit up there forever, Keylime.”

“I'll sit up here until my damn Light comes back!”

“What if you fall from up here? You don't have your armor on right now, and you can't get healed or revived.”

He stops and thinks about that point for a long moment, glancing down at the distance between him and solid ground. One slip and he could take a nasty fall that'll ground him permanently.

“... You aren't wearing any armor either, but… Fine.

With a disgruntled growl, he moved to get off the high point and maneuver down to the ground… Only to sit down and go right back to sulking.

Fuschia slid down and landed next to him, glad that she's gotten him down on the ground but now noticing how much he's been sitting around the past few days. All he's done is either sleep or stare off in the distance while sitting in a weird spot. He hasn't even eaten anything, and while Exos don't need to eat, she knew that Keylime loved eating.

“... Why don't you have a snack? That always pulls you out of a mood.”

“This is  **NOT** just a mood, Fuschia!” Keylime's arms clamped around his torso and his digits gripped his clothes. “We lost everything! Our City, our Light, the Traveler… I-I can't even count it all.”

He buried his face into the brunt of his knees, the tiniest upset whimper leaving him. Fuschia's shoulders slumped and she wasn't sure what to say next, knowing that whatever overly optimistic thing she did say would probably only make him more distressed.

But she was still gonna say it.

“... Well… You didn't lose the little Eliksni you took in, at the very least..?”

“But what DID we lose!? We lost so much more than we have right now!” And now it was like a dam was busted open, the words pouring out of the grieving Hunter without stopping.

“Sure, I didn't lose Noodle, and I'm so, so thankful for that, but look at what happened to our beautiful City! The citizens! The Guardians and the Vanguard! I haven't heard from my clan or my other fireteam regulars since the fall! Mika and I got seperated while running, I've been trying to contact John and Astaroth and Attack and everyone else since we got here, and… And…”

He didn't lift his head out of his knees even after he trailed off, a quiet static rising in his throat the was the noise of silent crying. Devastation. That's all he felt.

It was times like these when Fuschia really didn't have anything to say back to him, when his emotions were scraping the bottom of the barrel trying to find something to be hopeful about. She liked to let her actions speak for her intentions instead.

She scooted up right next to him and pried his arms loose from his legs, moving to rather clunkily curl up and sit in his lap. Something she did for him whenever he was shaken or upset. Or both.

“I may not have my warm and snuggly Solar right now, but you still need warm snuggles.” She looked rather short compared to Keylime now that she was out of her armour, but it only made it easier for her to sit with him.

He didn't say anything in response. He didn't really have anything else to say in the first place. Instead he returned the physical consolation, squeezing his teammate in a tight embrace that only a Titan could get out of.

They sat in the embrace for a time they didn't care to keep track of, not speaking, only embracing. Even if they couldn't use their Light to commune their emotions, it was all evident in this moment.

“... So, are you still up for getting a snack?”

“You know… I think I'd like that. Let's do our own little Raid in the food storage.”

“As only best friends do!”


End file.
